The present invention relates to insulated glass and more particularly to spacers and muntins used within insulated glass.
Insulated glass is well known and widely used in a variety of applications such as doorlights. Insulated glass includes a pair of panes or panels of glass separated by a spacer. Typically, the spacer is aluminum and extends around the perimeter of the assembly, defining a space between the glass panes. The panels are adhered and sealed to the spacer to secure the assembly together. A desiccant is included within the spacer to absorb moisture within the insulated glass space. The space may be filled with an inert gas to enhance the insulation effect.
Often a muntin or grille also is included within the insulated glass. Typically, such an "internal" muntin is aluminum and is positioned between the panes within the confines of the spacer to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance to the window. Such a construction is illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,593, issued Mar. 14, 1967 to Smith and entitled "Panel For Inclusion In A Unit To Be Installed In A Building Opening." Unfortunately, the inclusion of the muntin is relatively expensive and labor intensive. Care must be taken during the manufacture of the muntin and the assembly of the insulated glass to ensure that the muntin is properly fabricated and positioned within the assembly. Aesthetics are important to the commercial success of the insulated glass.